


Fragments of Memories

by hidekaneheadcanons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidekaneheadcanons/pseuds/hidekaneheadcanons
Summary: Kaneki was unnerved. He knew he never met Hide before, but he felt unmistakably familiar.





	Fragments of Memories

Kaneki usually didn’t bother to make sense of his dreams. They were confusing, convoluted, and more often than not, damn horrifying. In Kaneki’s opinion, they were better left alone. There was no point in dwelling when the only thing it brought was a twisting feeling in his stomach and the rise of bile in his throat. However, this dream was different. It started how most of his did – bloody and dark, with fingers covered in filth clawing at him from every dark corner and crevice. They grabbed him, they held him down, and they burrowed into his insides and pulled out his rotten organs. Showing them to him as teeth clacked together in the shadows. Then, they feasted. Sometimes, they would force Kaneki to take part. Then – there was nothing. Kaneki was floating in a void – his chest complete and healed, but somehow still empty. There was a golden glow, something like a halo. Kaneki couldn’t move as it floated towards him, gradually taking shape. There was mostly only a head. It was a handsome man, his expression gentle and his blonde hair messy and wild. He smiled, and Kaneki felt an urge to smile as well, even though it seemed he couldn’t move a muscle. The man leaned down over him, his body seeming ever-changing, never taking a distinct shape, but instead shimmering like a mist of gold flakes. He pressed his lips against Kaneki’s lightly and all the air whooshed out of his lungs. Kaneki was suffocating, but he found he couldn’t care less.

Kaneki awoke gasping, his hand over his sternum as he sat up and coughed heavily. After the momentary fit, he laid back down, catching his breath. He pressed his fingers against his lips, feeling the ghostly remains of the kiss against them. He pulled his fingers away. They were dotted with blood. Absently, Kaneki wiped them on the corner of his worn blanket, then got up to get ready for the day.

It busy around the marketplace, but Kaneki knew how to move through the crowds. He did it ever since he was a child. Even as an adult, his body was smaller than normal, so he slipped through and around the rest of the adults easily. There was just a harvest, and if Kaneki loved anything, it was the fresh fruit. But, if he didn’t hurry, he wouldn’t get any or be left with only the bruised and damaged ones again.

Kaneki shuffled the rest of the way through the crowd, eyes on the prize and distracted enough that he didn’t see the other person darting through the crowd to his left. Kaneki was knocked on his back when they collided, the air knocked out of him. As Kaneki coughed, there was a quiet curse above him, then hands on his shoulders.

“Hey – sorry. You okay?”

Kaneki blinked up at the man, the light of the sun blinding him momentarily. But when Kaneki did, he was thrown back into his dream, his lips tingling. Kaneki stared for a moment, stunned into silence. He was sure he never met this man before – not before he saw him his dream – but, he was sure he knew him. He knew everything from the concerned expression on his face, to the way he bit his lip and the nervous fluttering of his hands.

“Here, let me help you up.”

Kaneki took the hands that were offered to him, still in a daze as the man began to dust off Kaneki’s shirt. Kaneki tried not to fidget too much, feeling awkward as the man’s actions drew attention from the crowd to both of them.

Then, there was a loud and decisive call of: “ _Thief!”_ and the man’s head shot up, his expression twisting.

“Ah, fuck.” The man grabbed Kaneki’s wrist. “Come on! Follow me!” The man grabbed a large sack that he had dropped on the ground, then took off, pulling Kaneki after him. Kaneki stumbled along the way, not fast enough to keep up with the man, but he seemed determined to drag Kaneki after him anyway, even if they were being chased by a soldier.

The man ducked into an alley between two buildings, cursing when he saw it was a dead end.

“This way,” Kaneki murmured. He pulled Hide towards the back of the alley, where there was a small gap between the back of the building and the ruined one behind it. It was a tight fit, but they were both able to make it. Kaneki used to go here all the time, hiding when his aunt raged about one thing or another. It was safe. No one knew about it other than him. Or, they knew about it and chose not to take the sideways walk through the dark, narrow passageway to the entrance of the ruined building.

There were many like them where Kaneki lived. He read in books that they were the remnants of a lost civilization. City upon city were built up on each other, leaving a maze of catacombs beneath the current city. This entrance was one of the many waiting to be discovered and explored.

He noticed the man was starting to get antsy behind him as they carried on, but eventually they immerged from the tunnel into a grand room, random spots of sunlight filtering through the ruined roof. Kaneki made his way to his lantern, which he left in there for when he decided to explore.

However, when he lit it, he only set it down for light and warmth. He sat and hesitantly, the man did as well.

“You know, this is a pretty cool place,” the man spoke tentatively. “You really saved my ass back there, so thanks.”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” Kaneki shook his head. “The soldier saw me with you. He would have questioned me.”

The man winced. “Ah, I’m really sorry then. Didn’t know things were that bad around here.”

“You’re not from around here?” Now that Kaneki thought of it, the man’s clothes looked a lot different than the type they wore here. And, they were certainly of better quality. They looked warm. “You’re from the north?”

“Recently. Originally from further south though. I tend to move around a lot.” He started struggling with the cord tying the neck of the bag. When it finally came undone, it revealed the red, shiny skin of fresh apples. The man looked at Kaneki’s obviously longing expression. “Do you want one?”

Kaneki pursed his lips. “Who did you steal them from?”

“Some noble. He bought the lot of them. Probably to serve at some dinner later to show his wealth or some other bullshit. This was only one of the many bags.” The man gave it a little shake. “So, what do you say?”

Wordlessly, Kaneki took an apple from the bag and bit into it. It was delicious, exactly what he wanted and planned to get when he set out into the market that day. The man was watching him with a gleeful expression and Kaneki adamantly looked away, thankful for his long hair hiding his face.

“So, my partner in crime, why don’t you tell me a little about yourself?”

Kaneki shrugged. “There’s nothing much to know.”

“Oh come on.” The man pouted. “Don’t sell yourself short. You’re special. I can feel it. My instincts never lie to me.”

Kaneki huffed as the man leaned forward eagerly.

“Okay, okay. I’ll start.” The man grinned. “My name’s Hide.” Kaneki felt his heart give a little thump at the name. “And I’m from all over the place. My specialty is private detective work – mostly for people who don’t trust in the law, or can’t afford to hire them.”

“I’m Kaneki Ken.” Kaneki fidgeted. “I explore ruins like these and find what I can to sell.” Kaneki opened his mouth to explain more, but seeing Hide’s expression, he stopped.

Hide was staring at him with his eyebrows drawn together and his lips pursed. Kaneki tried to not lean away when Hide moved forward, like he was trying to get a closer look at Kaneki’s face. Then suddenly, Hdie’s hand shot out, and despite its speed, he gently pushed Kaneki’s long bangs out of his face.

“ _Oh_ ,” he murmured softly. After a moment, his expression cleared and his look of wonder was replaced with one of embarrassment. “Sorry about that.”

“It’s – it’s okay.” Kaneki could feel his face turning red. He drew his knees closer to his chest and rested his chin against them.

Hide shuffled around in his pockets, pulling out a thin, black cord. “Do you mind if I…?” Hide gestured to Kaneki’s hair.

Kaneki did kind of mind, he felt safer when he had something to hide behind, but he shook his head anyway, keeping still when Hide went to sit behind him, pulling his hair up into a short ponytail. Kaneki tried not to think about how the soft fingers brushing against his scalp felt familiar. _Everything_ about Hide felt familiar. It unnerved him.

Hide finished putting his hair up, then sat back, clearing his throat. “You look better with it out of your face.” Hide reached for him again, this time towards Kaneki’s face. When Kaneki leaned away slightly – he hadn’t even realized he’d done it – Hide let his hand drop. “Have you not had the dreams as well?”

Kaneki stood abruptly. “The guard should have passed by now. It’s probably safe to leave. Keep your hood up and try to stay out of trouble.”

Hide frowned, the hurt and confusion evident in his eyes. “Okay. I’ll go. Promise me you’ll stay safe.”

Kaneki said nothing. With a sigh, Hide left, squeezing back through the passage Kaneki had showed him. Left alone with his light, Kaneki decided to explore a bit, making the most of his day. At best, he could find some scrap metal that could be used to forge weapons for the country. It was unlikely he would find any old technology – if he could even recognize it. He already explored large areas of the building, but it was simply too big to search all of it. There were empty tunnels that lead to other parts of the city, leading up into other buildings. Some had no exits at all, completely covered by rubble and soil as the time had passed. If he wanted to go on those long expeditions, he had to back a few days’ worth of supplies and always track his progress with maps drawn in a notebook. Getting lost in the underground labyrinth was a death sentence.

Which didn’t particularly matter all that much to him anyway.

He descended a few levels, then climbed down a makeshift ladder that he put there when he was quite young. It was unsteady, rotting, and he was hardly surprised when one of the rungs failed and he fell down, instinctively tucking his chin towards his chest just before his back smacked against the ground. Kaneki gasped and coughed, desperately trying to get his air back into his lungs. After a few moments, he sat up, groaning and wiping his scraped hands on his pants.

Just another thing to top off his day.

He retrieved a spare candle from his pockets and lit it, searching the ground for his lantern. He straightened out the bent metal the best he could, then relit the candle in it so that he could more easily assess his injuries. All in all, he didn’t get off too bad. He definitely had worse. After a quick repair of the ladder, he continued due south down the tunnel, consulting his map. There was a small area he hadn’t searched before. It was much too destroyed for him to bother before, but it was just about the only thing he could get done with the time he had left in the day.

Kaneki continued down the tunnel until he reached an area where there was what seemed to be a platform. He climbed up it, looking at the mess he would have to go through. There were little rooms set back into the wall. If Kaneki had to guess, he would say they were once shops, since they kind of reminded him the way little vendors would set up on the streets.

Old, broken glass crunched under his shoes as he walked along the edges of the rubble. There was what looked to be a counter of some sort in the back of the shop, so Kaneki made his way to it, stepping over various things that he was sure he would later go through if he was desperate enough. Much as he expected, he didn’t find anything particularly useful on the counter and the mold-covered shelves behind it. There were some containers that he was sure once stored food, or ingredients, but they had all long decomposed.

Feel discouraged, he moved to the next shop. It was much of the same. As well as with the third and the fourth. Kaneki started moving the rubble on the floor with his feet, only using his hands when he had to. He was particularly cautious ever since he cut his hand open on a piece of glass when he was a child.

Finally, something caught his eye. It wasn’t shiny, but it was a rather bright green, seeming like it was almost glowing in the dim light of his lantern. He picked up the small ornament, obviously not made with any metal or jewel. Nevertheless, it was beautiful, and even after all this time, it still remained vibrant. Kaneki had found a few items like that before. They didn’t fetch that big of a price, not like gold would, but he still found them incredibly beautiful.

Even though he wasn’t leaving with anything he could sell for some good money, he was still pleased when he climbed back up the ladder, his lantern going out just as he once again reached the dimly lit entrance. The sun was setting, making it darker, but Kaneki always found it beautiful when the room was cast with the different colours of the sunset. He lingered for a little, then reluctantly left.

~<3<3<3~

Kaneki’s whole body was covered in ice, frozen and unmoving as fingers trailed across his skin, leaving a path of fire. If he could have taken a breath, it would have hitched. An arm circled his waist and a body pressed up against his back. Lips brushed against his ear, warm and soft. Then, the whispered words: “I love you.” Kaneki wasn’t sure if it was his will, but eventually he turned around towards the man embracing him. Still, he couldn’t open his eyes. However, lips found his and Kaneki was left reeling mentally when he sighed contently into the kiss. There was a phantom heartbeat starting in his chest, its throbbing almost painful. Calloused hands cupped his cheeks and finally Kaneki’s eyes opened. Somehow, he didn’t feel surprised to see the face that was looked back at him. Dark, tanned skin. Gentle, brown eyes. With golden hair and brown roots to match, though it was cut a bit shorter than it was then.

“ _Hide_.” The words that left his mouth didn’t feel like his own. They were gentle, full of adoration and longing. _“Welcome back_.”

Kaneki awoke in a cold sweat. The room was warm and humid, but it did nothing to chase away the chill he felt to the bone. It was dark in the room, the sunrise covered by the approaching storm clouds. Kaneki couldn’t hear the rumbling yet, but he could already tell it was going to be an intense storm. He honestly didn’t know how many more his ramshackle house could survive. It was already falling apart, the roof rotting and moldy. He didn’t have the money for repairs.

Figuring he had a couple hours, he decided to head out and get some provisions. He had a few stashed away already in the case of an emergency, but it never hurt to get more. With that in mind, he dressed, making sure to cover the red rashes covering his skin, then headed to the market. There probably wouldn’t be a lot of stalls up. Even if there were, they probably wouldn’t have a lot of supplies left. Even so, Kaneki should’ve been able to get something.

He managed to get a few more skins to store his water in, as well as some more rice in the case the storm lasted more than a couple days. With that, he headed back home. He made it maybe three steps out of the market when he heard a cough beside him.

Kaneki looked over to see Hide standing there awkwardly, a sack thrown over his shoulder. He was looking at Kaneki tentatively. Remembering his dream, Kaneki flushed a little. Hide took a step forward and Kaneki resisted the urge to take a step back. He wanted to run, forget anything happened between them, but his feet were stuck to the ground.

Hide kept his distance, regarding Kaneki cautiously. “You know, I haven’t lived by the coast for a while. We don’t really get storms like this further inland.” When Kaneki didn’t say anything, Hide rubbed the back of his neck, shifting the sack on his shoulder. “I got a place to rent a couple weeks ago. It’s uphill. I haven’t been here for too long, but the landlord says it’s high enough it doesn’t flood.”

Kaneki thought of his own home, which had thrice filled up with water to Kaneki’s knees in the past two years. He frowned to himself, then frowned at Hide’s hopeful expression. Kaneki knew an invitation when he heard one. And though being around Hide was rather unnerving, he’d rather be further off the coast. “Do you have provisions?”

“Lots. Just need to finish boiling some water.” Hide smiled. “So?”

“I just need to grab a few things from my place. Come on, let’s hurry.” The storm was approaching a little faster than Kaneki usually thought, so he had to move a little faster than was comfortable, his lungs burning as he coughed. Occasionally Hide would send a worried look in his direction, but Kaneki chose to ignore it.

Finally they made it, sweat beading on Kaneki’s forehead. He wanted to take a breather, but with the looming storm and the threatening crackling of thunder in the distance, he didn’t have time to. Hide waited outside as Kaneki snagged a bag and shoved some clothing in it, some filled and empty water skins, the rice and the dried meat, as well as a few other assorted things.

Kaneki didn’t protest when Hide took the bags for him, throwing them over his shoulder effortlessly in addition to his own. “Slow down a little. We have some time.”

They narrowly made it. It was raining by the time they made it to Hide’s place. But, they did manage to escape the downpour that followed soon after. Kaneki took a seat on the floor once they were inside, breathing heavily. Hide set their bags down and knelt beside him, putting a hand on Kaneki’s shoulder. He didn’t say anything until Kaneki’s breathing slowed and he stopped sporadically coughing.

“You’re looking a little pale.”

Kaneki groaned and rubbed his hands over his eyes. “Yeah,” was all he said.

There was the pattering of rain against the roof, a faint dripping somewhere it was leaking. The wind howled outside, shaking the entire house. The clouds blotted out the sun, and since they hadn’t lit any candles yet, it was exceptionally dark.

“Are you sick?” The words were a block of ice in Kaneki’s gut. Hide was looking at him with his eyebrows pinched, his fingers clasped together in front of him. Hide squeezed his own hands rhythmically and Kaneki ached with the want to add his hand in between them.

“I have been for a while,” Kaneki admitted. Ever since he was a teenager he had the coughing, the itchy skin and eyes. It was only recently that the rash on his skin developed. Even at that moment, a section that spread across his chest was peeking out from his neckline. His aunt used to tell him his sickness was because of the air he breathed, that anything from the past civilization was poisonous. After all, look how they turned out.

There was a time when Kaneki believed her. He stayed out of the ruins for months. He wasn’t very good at holding other jobs, but he got along. Yet, he had no improvement. After almost a year, he decided to go back to what he knew the best: scavenging for survival. In the following years he only got worse.

Kaneki stood, the room swaying around him momentarily, but he steadied himself on the wall and it eventually leveled out. Hide stood as well, touching a hand to Kaneki’s elbow to help ground him. Kaneki leaned a little on him, feeling exhausted. Hide must have noticed, since he guided Kaneki to another room where he had his bed laid out. He carefully helped Kaneki lay down, then pulled the blankets over him.

“Just wait here. I’ll go make some tea.” Hide whispered. Kaneki could just barely hear him over the sounds of the storm. When he left to the kitchen, Kaneki let his eyes shut, drawing his legs close to his chest. The storm was quickly sucking whatever warmth there was out of the house, making him long for a fire.

Not after long, Hide returned with the tea. Kaneki sat up, moving the blanket so he could wrap himself up in it before he took the tea from Hide’s outstretched hand. He hummed in appreciation when he felt the warmth of it against his palm. Noticing Hide standing there with his hands curled around his own mug, a similar look of appreciation on his face, Kaneki lifted the edge of the blanket and shifted over to make enough room. Hide smiled and sat beside him, pulling the blanket around them both. The warm of Hide’s body next to his was simply too enticing, so Kaneki ended up leaning against him, pointedly staring into his tea and avoiding Hide’s gaze.

“You talked about dreams before.” Kaneki said. “What kind of dreams have you had?”

Hide shifted next to him. “They were about you.” His voice was soft. Hide raised his hand, warm fingers wavering centimeters away from Kaneki’s cheek. Then, Hide let his hand drop. “I’ve dreamed about you for a few years now. It started with just flashes, a colour here, and a texture there. All associated with emotions I didn’t know how to comprehend. It took a year or so for me to actually start seeing meaningful images. Like, for example, your smile. Or, to hear the sound of your voice. Eventually, I was seeing what seemed to be full-blown memories. It seems kind of silly, but it feels like I’ve known you in a past life or something.” Hide glanced towards Kaneki, gauging his reaction. “What threw me off though, was that you had the same name. Not your family one, but… _Ken_.”

“You knew my name before you met me?”

“Yeah. You didn’t know mine?” Hide was obviously trying to control his expression, but a little frown slipped out.

Kaneki shook his head. “I didn’t. But when you said it… It just felt… right.” Kaneki finally turned to face Hide, to look into his eyes. “I didn’t start having dreams until the day before I met you, but you’re right. They feel like memories.”

“And what do you remember?” Hide’s voice was hesitant, but his expression was genuinely curious.

Kaneki glanced away, once again remembering his dream. Then he looked back at Hide and felt a familiar warmth wash over him, and instead of fighting it… “This,” he whispered. Then he pressed his lips against Hide’s. It was just a brush at first, but then Hide reciprocated, a lot more enthusiastically than Kaneki would have expected. Kaneki gasped quietly and shuddered a little as Hide gathered him in his arms. It felt so familiar, so relaxing, like _home_.

When Hide finally pulled back, they were both flushed. Hide was grinned. He tried to smother it, but it came back full force. Kaneki smiled and finished his tea before it got cold. Hide stared at him for a few moments, then gulped his down the next second. “Should we lay down?” His voice was a tad rougher than usual.

“Yeah.” Kaneki set his glass aside and rolled onto his side, facing Hide. Hide did the same.

Hide reached out and touched Kaneki’s waist, then slowly drew them together. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Kaneki tucked his head against Hide’s chest. He was exhausted, already feeling the tendrils of sleep grasping at his consciousness. With the rain against the roof and Hide’s warm body pressed against his, Kaneki fell asleep.

~<3<3<3~

He had a pristine mug in his hands, a dark liquid inside. When he brought it up to his lips to taste it, he found it was bitter. Despite that, he liked the taste. The coffee – he didn’t know how he knew what it was, he never had anything like it in his life – turned into liquid energy in his veins.

“You’re overdoing it again, aren’t you?” There was a touch on his elbow.

Kaneki stiffened before leaning into the body behind him. “Not too badly.”

There was a hum of consideration. “Somehow I don’t believe you. If the bags under your eyes are any hint, I’d say you haven’t slept more than four hours in the last forty-eight.”

Kaneki huffed and drank more off his coffee. Unfortunately, Hide’s hands moved to his shoulders, kneading the stiff muscles and coaxing him to relax. Hide, the bastard, was grinning like a crocodile, knowing exactly what he was doing. Kaneki resisted for a few more seconds, then relaxed into Hide’s touch. He let his eyes slide shut and he heard a pleased hum from behind him. Hide took the coffee mug from Kaneki’s hands, setting it aside on the table.

“I think a little nap is in order, yes?” Hide took Kaneki’s hand, pulling him towards the bedroom. “Your essay can wait a little while longer, _and_ I’m sure I could convince Nishiki or Touka to take your shift tomorrow morning. So, no stressing, okay?”

Kaneki threw himself onto the bed as soon as they made it to the room, much to Hide’s amusement. Kaneki groaned quietly and stuffed his head into his pillow, feeling the bed shift as Hide laid down beside him. There was a quiet laugh, then fingers trailed along Kaneki’s waist.

“Sweet dreams, love.” Lips pressed against his shoulder, then Kaneki felt himself drifting. The exhaustion faded.

When Kaneki opened his eyes, he was left staring into yet another cup of coffee. His fingers were clasped around the mug, his knuckles white. There were spots of water on the table, on Kaneki’s hands. Another one fell from Kaneki’s cheek and splashed into his coffee. I strangled noise tore out of Kaneki’s chest and despair rolled over him like a wave. There were footsteps behind him, then a hand covered his, giving it a slight squeeze. Kaneki looked up to see a blue-haired woman. He recognized her, but couldn’t put a name to the face.

“I’m sorry, Kaneki.” She sat beside him, pulling him to lean against her. “You need to go home and get some rest. Come on, I’ll walk you.”

Kaneki shook his head harshly. “I can’t. He’s _gone and I can’t._ ” He squeezed his eyes shut, overcome with pain, feeling like someone took a rusty knife and shoved if into his chest.

The next time he opened then, Hide was lying beside him, gazing at him sadly. Kaneki sat up, thankful to be in control of his own movements again. He could hear the rumbling of the storm outside and felt the chill in the air. So he was back in the present then?

Hide reached out and wiped away some of the tears from Kaneki’s cheeks. “What did you remember?”

“You died.” It was just barely audible, but Hide _did_ hear. Kaneki wanted to say more, to apologize to Hide. Instead all he did was burst into another coughing fit. He felt the sensation of being stabbed again. When he pulled his hand away from his mouth, he could see it was flecked with blood.

Hide’s breath hitched. Immediately he wrapped a supportive arm around Kaneki’s shoulders, holding him as he coughed some more. “Oh god, Ken.”

“I’m sorry,” he managed to gasp.

Hide gently hushed him. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” He guided Kaneki back down into a lying position, then stood abruptly. “I’ll go find a doctor, then maybe –“

Kaneki caught his hand. “You can’t go out in this weather. And I doubt anyone would be willing to come back with you. Besides, I’ve been to many doctors before, and none of them could help me.” Kaneki smiled wryly. “Even had one of them tell me I was cursed.”

Hide’s face contorted. “No. No, that’s not... I just found you again.”

“I’m sorry.” Kaneki pulled on Hide’s hand, guiding it towards his cheek. He held it there, feeling Hide’s fingers twitch under his. “I don’t know how much longer I have to live. Whether it be days, weeks or months. I’m so sorry. I’m so selfish for wanting to be with you.”

Hide laughed, but it was full of pain. “If you’re selfish, then what am I?” Hide pressed his lips against Kaneki’s. When he pulled back, he could see that Hide’s lips were dotted with blood from Kaneki’s. “I wouldn’t pass up a second with you, so don’t give me that guilty look. I wouldn’t leave even if you tried to make me. And I’ll return to you even if I have to do it in another life.”

Kaneki blinked up at him, feeling tears gather in his eyes. “How can you be sure?”

“Because I love you.” Hide pressed his lips against Kaneki’s again. “And when this storm’s over you’re gonna get all your stuff and move in with me.” He kissed Kaneki again, more blood smearing over their lips. “Then I can make us crappy tea and we be lazy together.”

Kaneki huffed a laugh. “It sounds nice.” Comfortable. “I assume you’ll take good care of me?”

“Of course. Only the best.” Hide tapped Kaneki’s nose. He was trying to keep the positive mood Kaneki set, but he still sounded choked. “And don’t even think about working too hard, because I’ll only persuade you back to bed. You know I know how to do it.”

“It’s not my fault you give good massages.”

Hide grinned and laid next to Kaneki, tangling their legs together and wrapping his arms around Kaneki. “I give the _best_ massages.”

Kaneki settled his head below Hide’s, pressing his ear against Hide’s chest and listening to his heartbeat. He wished he could have frozen time in that moment. He wished he could have remained in Hide’s arms forever. But, he would savour the time he was given, even if he knew it wouldn’t last long.

Digging into his pocket, Kaneki pulled out the green necklace he found in the ruins. “I know this isn’t much, and it’s probably just a hunk of junk…” He pressed into Hide’s hands. “But it’s something – something to remember me by.”

Hide put it one, his fingers fiddling with the fake jewel. “I’ll treasure it.” He kissed the jewel, then caught Kaneki’s hand and kissed the backs of his knuckles as well. “I’ll treasure you and everything you give to me. Forever.”

~<3<3<3~

Ken tilted his head back, feeling the cool breeze ruffle his hair. It was fall, the leaves on the trees were turning vibrant colours, everything from red to gold to brown. As he walked, he could hear them crunch under his feet. Ken sat under one of the trees and waited. He didn’t know what brought him to the park that day, but he trusted his instincts and sat there, shoving his fingers in his pockets to keep them warm.

The bright electrical lights of the city illuminated it even at night. Even where Ken sat, there were splashes of colour. In the distance, he could hear the steady hum of electricity and vehicles. Despite that, the air was clean and easy to breathe. Enjoying the peaceful moment, even though it wasn’t one of silence, Ken let his eyes slide shut.

After a few minutes, he could hear the crunching of leaves as someone approached him. When they stopped, Ken opened his eyes, greeted by a familiar blonde. There was a green jewel hanging from his neck. It wasn’t exact, but it was familiar enough.

“Hey Stranger.” Ken would be able to recognize that trademark grin anywhere. “Have any interesting dreams lately?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing lots of Final Fantasy lately. So if you got FFVII or FFX vibes with the ruins, that's probably why. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
